Sweet Gluttonous Sins
by MsHGolightly
Summary: " If it were possible to have a life absolutely free from every feeling of sin, what a terrifying vacuum it would be!" A wedding, a chocolate cake, a proposal. Enjoy it! It's rated M for a reason. REVISED VERSION!


**_Sweet Gluttonous Sins_**

* * *

_Irresistible._  
Lexie wondered how she could have resisted until that moment, without eating it. She watched it and then she brought it to her mouth.  
The first dark chocolate layer melted on her tongue and she had to close her eyes because of the blissful pleasure she was feeling. She couldn't help but she softly moaned when she tasted the peppermint and, in order to savor it more fully, she moved her tongue in circles against the roof of her mouth.

Mark was gazing at her from across the table, smirking at her sight. He couldn't believe how Lexie didn't sense how hot and sexy she could be. He almost groaned when she slowly licked her upper lip, moaning with pleasure. It was like she was going to have an orgasm and he felt his erection growing harder in his pants. He only wanted to take her, here and now, in order to reach together their climax. Sadly he couldn't because they were smack in the middle of a wedding reception.  
Damn Jackson!  
And, as if Jackson felt that Mark had implicitly called upon him, he appeared behind him.  
" Hey! Is everything okay?" he asked and Mark jarked at his question. Obviously nothing was well and he almost hated Jackson, though it wasn't his fault.  
" These candies are divine. Where do you get them?" Lexie asked, apparently come back form her bliss.  
Mark shifted uncomfortably on his chair and moved nearer to the table, glad that the tablecloth was long enough to cover his lower body.  
" Actually my aunt Brenda made them. She owns the best bakery in Moline!" April cheerfully responded, moving an hand to Jackson's chest and hugging him. He gripped her tightly and kissed her temple.  
" They are delicious!" Lexie exclaimed, licking again her lips. Mark stiffened and tightened his jaw, feeling his erection throbbing and hardening. It was almost painful and he had to do something. Soon.  
" We're going to slice the cake!" Jackson announced, sitting next to Mark and April sit on his lap.  
" And then there'll be the throwing of the bouquet!" April added, winking at Lexie.  
She instantly blushed and glanced down, smiling faintly. Then she glanced at Mark, who apparently didn't understand April's innuendo. He seemed completely lost in thought.  
Lexie widened her eyes, asking silently for an explanation and he shook his head.  
" What?" he asked, looking away form his girlfriend.  
Both newlyweds smiled at him and Jackson stated: " I've never guessed you're terrorized by marriage, Mark."  
Mark looked at him, not understanding.  
" Well, it's time for dancing Jackson!" April suddenly exclaimed and standing up, she grabbed her husband's hands.  
" Oh not again." He muttered, though he was already coming after her to the dance floor.  
" So, see you later guys!" Jackson added, disappearing in the crowds.  
Mark rubbed his ear and looked at Lexie, who was smiling.  
She stood up in order to take a set nearer to him. She was so close now her legs brushed against his and she put one hand just above his knee. Mark couldn't help but tensed again.  
" Don't worry, I don't intend to force you to get married so soon." She whispered in his ear and then she kissed his jaw.  
Mark sighed with relief, relaxing against the seat-back. He was glad she didn't understand his thoughts.  
Though he and Lexie had, without any doubts, an amazing and bold sexual life, in that moment he actually didn't her want to know what was happening below his waistband.  
He started brushing the back of her hand with his thumb but she wasn't smiling anymore.  
Lexie frowned at him and she tried to wiggle out of his grab but Mark was gripping her wrist.  
" Do you want to dance?" He suddenly asked.  
Lexie widened her eyes: Mark Sloan didn't dance. Not in public, at least.  
Obviously as best man and maid of honor they had to share a dance earlier, at the beginning of the reception, but then they had been sitting at their table.  
Lexie nodded, resting her hand in Mark's one.  
He stood up and he almost regretted his offering. There was no way he could hide his massive and glorious erection  
Fortunately Lexie had a pink full skirt dress, so staying behind her, he managed to hide it.  
He leaded her to the dance floor and after finding a right place she turned, facing him. He rested his hands on her hips while she slipped her hands around his neck.  
Lexie started moving to the rhythm of music and Mark noticed she was avoiding his gaze.  
He didn't understand why she was so upset and he tried to remember if he had done something wrong.  
And finally he remembered.  
" Don't worry, I don't intend to force you to get married so soon." And after that he had sighed in relief, relaxing himself.  
She had completely misunderstood his behavior.  
Since his attempts to capture her attention failed miserably, Mark needed extreme measures.  
Rested his hand on the small of her back he pulled her against him. Immediately Lexie blushed and widened her eyes. There was no way she could not feel his arousal against her hips.  
" It was this. Earlier I felt relieved because you didn't notice this. Not because of what you's said." Mark explained, keeping push his hips against hers, at each word.  
Lexie tried to not smile but he couldn't help and she burst into laughter.  
In order to muffle it, she bended her face into Mark's shoulder and she kept giggling for a while.  
Finally, she looked up smiling at him and apologized: " I'm sorry, Mark. I should have not reacted in this way."  
He shrugged and then smirked: " After all, it's all your fault. As always."  
" Why?" she whispered and, with a mischievous smile, she rubbed her stomach against his erection too much slowly.  
" Lexie!" he groaned.  
" If you don't answer now, I'll do it again." she giggled.  
" Actually, that candy... You ate it as if you were-"  
" - Eating you?" she finished his sentence.  
" More or less." Mark replied amused. " Truly you looked like I was tasting you."  
Lexie hummed and closing her eyes she started moving her lips as if she was tasting something really delicious.  
" You know, more than 20 per cent of women would rather give up sex than chocolate." Lexie amusingly whispered and Mark scowled.  
" Obviously they've never had sex with you." she added rubbing herself against him another time.  
Mark stared at her, his eyes darkened and all his blood seemed to flow toward his lower body.  
Suddenly Derek shouted: " Hey, you two! They're going to slice the cake!"  
Lexie opened her eyes and she tried to distance herself from Mark, but he didn't allow her.  
" Don't you dare!" he muttered.  
Thus, he stayed again behind her with his hands on her hips as they reached the crowd around the huge wedding cake.  
Jackson took April's hand in his and together they cut the first slice. They were actually beaming.  
Mark squeezed Lexie's hip and he plunged his face into her hair, smelling her sweet scent, while she was gently brushing his forearm.  
He kissed her neck, just below her ear and then whispered: " However, I really don't want to kick up your heels before marrying you."  
Lexie squirmed, before turning around and kissing him firmly on his lips.  
Immediately the kiss became more intense and Mark couldn't help but smirk against her lips.  
" I don't think it's been so wise."  
She looked at him, smiling. If he had just made his proposal, he'd definitely have had her approval.  
" Please take a slice for me, too." Mark said and Lexie pouted: " Where are you going?"  
" I guess the best man can't wander in these conditions." He explained.  
" You're right." she replied grinning and then winked: " Nevertheless, I promise you, I'll take care of you at home."  
" You, evil woman!"  
Lexie brushed her lips against his in a soft kiss: " I love you."  
" I love you, too." he replied and then headed towards the mansion which Jackson and April had rented for the wedding.  
Since it was an early June ceremony, the reception was set outdoor, in the beautiful gardens.  
Lexie waited until he disappeared behind the threshold and then she went to the table where she took a big slice of chocolate cake and two pie forks.  
An intriguing idea flashed through her mind and she blushed.  
" Where's Mark?" Derek asked, grabbing a plate as well.  
" He has a terrible headache. There's too much noise here, thus he's gone inside. I'm bringing the cake to him." she lied.  
Derek knelt and fed Zola a bit of cake.  
The toddler bounced happily before she giggled putting a chubby hand into the chocolate frosting of the slice.

Lexie walked towards the mansion, and when she was indoor she reached the room on the second floor where she knew Mark was.  
Looking at the plate she was grabbing, Lexie tried to not think about her little niece in order to focus on Mark.  
He was walking out of the room, when Lexie pushed him inside, exclaiming: " Room service!"  
She set the plate down on the counter next to the door and then, putting her hands on his cheeks, she hardly kissed him.  
Mark dug his hands into her hips and teased: " You really can't resist me, can you?"  
Lexie shook her head with a toothy smile: " Not after what I felt!"  
" It isn't here anymore." Mark declared before adding: " But with you it's obviously not a problem."  
Lexie chuckled and pulled him away. She faced the counter, plunged the fork into the thick icing of the cake and then she took a bit.  
Swinging it in front of his eyes she whispered: " I brought the dessert!"  
" Mmm... Chocolate." Mark murmured, brushing his hand over her jaw.  
Lexie held it towards his mouth in order to feed him but suddenly she leaded the fork towards herself.  
She enclosed her lips around the fork and slowly extracted it.  
Closing her eyes, Lexie felt the faint flavor of alcohol and she tried to repeat the same motions she had done with that peppermint chocolate. Mark didn't let her savor it fully though, because his mouth was on her, asking for a bit of taste.  
They kissed eagerly and Mark pushed his tongue against hers and then he sucked on her lower lip.  
He pressed her back against the counter and muttered brushing her lips: " Lexie, chocolate and rum. What more can a man asks?"  
They kept kissing for a while until Lexie giggled and distanced from him: " There's no taste anymore. Let me take another bit."  
This time she really fed Mark and she purposely left a chocolate trail on his chin.  
Laughing she pulled his black tie in order to get him closer to her. Mark smirked smugly while Lexie started kissing and licking his chin until it was completely clean.  
Mark's mouth moved towards hers for an hungry kiss but Lexie didn't allow him. Her lips trailed down to his throat kissing, sucking and licking on the skin she found there.  
Mark couldn't help but closing his eyes and grunting before he roughly lifted her and sit her down on the counter.  
A metallic noise echoed in the room and they separated.  
Mark's hand had crashed into the plate and now it was totally covered with chocolate. Lexie grabbed it and, winking at him, she encircled his index with her lips.  
Mark shivered and his eyes widened when Lexie's mouth slowly slid along his finger and when she moaned softly he could clearly feel his arousal growing and hardening.  
" God, Lexie!" He swore and holding the small of her back with an hand he pushed her against his crotch.  
Lexie beamed, rubbing her hips against him and kept sucking his finger.  
" I guess someone's just got up." she teased.  
Mark laughed hoarsely: " It's only waiting for being released."  
" I don't think it's going to happen so soon, though." Lexie said, before kissing the tip of his middle finger.  
" I wouldn't be so sure about that." he grumbled and kept gazing at her provocatively.  
" Behave Mark, the party is waiting for us."  
" Are you kidding me, Lex? I bet nobody claimed our attendance." Mark said and he slid his hand down her leg.  
She shook her head: " I don't care. We can't, you've to wait until we'll be home."  
In the meantime his hand was below her dress, raising up along her bare calf.  
" You can't banquet and then don't let me eat." he grumbled in his husky voice and Lexie wriggled, bracing herself.  
" This has been only the appetizer, Mark." she smiled.  
" But we've already-" he murmured as his lips were pressing wet and open-mouthed kisses on her throat while his hand had reached her inner thigh, "... eaten the dessert."  
Lexie bit down her bottom lip and suddenly gasped when he started nudging her panties with the tip of his index.  
Mark kept touching her slowly and mischievously and Lexie couldn't help but rocking her hips against his fingers.  
Highly satisfied, Mark grinned and reached her back with his free hand in order to unfasten the chiffon bodice of her dress. He was lowering it when Lexie sighed: " Ma-Mark, we can't."  
Hearing that her voice wasn't convinced at all, Mark smirked and kissed gently her cheek: " We'll see it."  
He pulled down the remainder of the bodice, releasing her full breasts. He noticed she wore no bra and started peppering them with kisses.  
Lexie felt a dull ache between her legs and opened her mouth in a low and loud moan as Mark cupped his hand around one breast, slowly massaging it, while his mouth was kissing the other one, sucking on her hard nipple.  
Lexie spread her legs, allowing him to touch her still more intimately, pushing his fingers against her wet and secret folds.  
She pushed the jacket of his suit down his arms and, loosening the knot of his tie, she removed it, before boldly unhooking his button-down shirt.  
She had to distance a little in order to yank both his jacket and shirt straight down along his arms, tangling them in the sleeves. Finally she managed to toss them into the floor and then she licked her lips, seeing his bare, muscular and chiseled chest and she wrapped her hands around his arms.  
Her fingers teasing at his nipple and her tongue teasingly flicking over it made his heart race and his erection just get harder.  
" See Lexie, we can do it." he challenged her.  
She tightened her thighs against him and she pouted when he moved back. In Mark's opinion her skirt definitely had too many layers. He had to do something: he grabbed her hips and put her on her feet.  
With a mischievous look, her hands dropped down to his crotch and Lexie started rubbing his erection with her palm. Mark couldn't help but thrusting his hips against her hand.  
As she kept massaging him, he dug his hands into her hips so tightly, she was probably going to have bruises there.  
She didn't care though and quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.  
After pulling them down to his ankles, she stroked him lightly over his underwear and a low moan escaped from his mouth. Lexie couldn't help when a triumphant smile played across her lips.  
She knelt down in front of him and her lips brushed softly the tip of his cock.  
Mark grunted: " Oh God, Lexie!"  
Lexie marveled seeing the sizable bulge in his boxer-briefs and pushed them down his legs.  
She gave his arousal a quick suck and Mark let out a husky groan. Lexie smiled pridefully against him and suddenly she stood up and turned away.  
" Lexie... Where are you going?" he croaked, sliding off his pants and underwear.  
He grabbed her hips and his erection dug into the soft and smooth fabric of her dress.  
Lexie jumped and cackled, taking a bit of cake with her right hand.  
" I've already given up on myself but for this-..." she arched her back in order to rub her ass against his erection, " For this, you have to do me a favor."  
" Whatever you want, baby." he eagerly replied.  
" I want you to remove my dress, please. It could get dirty." Lexie explained and spun around to face him.  
Mark grinned and took it off: " With pleasure."  
Now Lexie was in front of him in nothing but her silver high heels and a purple tiny pairs of lace panties.  
Noticing her hand full of chocolate cake he asked: " What are you doing with that?"  
A broad grin split her face when she replied: " Oh, you'll see. And I bet you'll enjoy it very much too!"  
His eyes darkened with excitement as he pulled her closer to him, until their chests crushed together, and then he cupped the heat between her legs, looking for an entrance and feeling how wet she already was.  
Lexie whimpered, closing her eyes.  
" No, not yet." she whispered reluctantly; she had a plan and wanted to accomplish it.  
Thus, she pushed him, pressing his bare back against the counter and then she knelt again.  
Lexie sensually smiled to him while her hot, chocolate covered hand slid over his hard cock, shocking him.  
She started stroking him, making sure of cover every inch of it and Mark shivered, holding his breath.  
Lexie gave a firm kiss to his rock-hard abs and then, alternately nibbling and kissing she reached his bellybutton.

She had used to be more passive during sex until she met Mark.  
However, since their first night together she hadn't acted shy or demure and really had enjoined the hot, steamy sex with him.  
Since their very first time together she had known it wasn't only sex between them, there was a deep connection. They both had been utterly lonely and lost and they found each other.  
Although they were apparently so different, when she was with Mark she felt as she could really be herself.  
When she went to the Archfield, after some rounds of mind-blowing and hard sex, they spent the rest of the night tangled together talking, cuddling and laughing.  
Lexie often believed they were meant to be together.

Giving him a seductive look, Lexie lowered her head and closed her lips around the tip of his cock.  
" Holy shit!" Mark hoarsely swore.  
He grabbed her hair, pushing softly her head towards his erection but Lexie didn't pander him. She slowly licked his tip, tasting the chocolate mixed to the first drop of his pre-cum.  
" Language, Mark!" Lexie whispered amused, sliding her tongue along his length.  
" You're insane-" he muttered, watching as his cock slowly disappeared into her mouth, " You can't scold me while you're doing this!"  
She giggled and began sucking, feeling his cock throbbing on her tongue. Her head was bobbing, moving up and down, back and forth.  
Her mouth felt incredible to Mark and he leaned his head back, focusing on the mind-blowing sensation.  
" Harder, Lex." he muttered and she immediately sucked harder, fastening her lips around his cock. He panted and moaned and Lexie couldn't help but feel pride of herself.  
Mark gripped her hairs and tugged on it as she scraped her teeth over his length until her lips went to the tip of his cock and then she kissed it gently.  
During sex, Lexie used to alternate tenderness and roughness, shyness and boldness.  
Her hand caressed his balls, before she took again his entire length in her mouth, sucking with more pressure.  
She moaned around him, making it vibrate, and Mark hissed and felt his balls tighten and his orgasm build.  
" Lex..." he grumbled but it was too late.  
A loud grunt escaped from his throat as he exploded, emptying himself in her mouth. Lexie didn't hesitate and swallowed it all, squeezing her eyes shut.  
Mark collapsed against the counter, fisting one hand on his forehead, while Lexie was licking his cock clean.  
He was still painting when Lexie kissed his stomach and then she stood up, brushing his cheek with her knuckles.  
Suddenly, he grabbed her and sit her down on the counter. Then he pressed himself against her and kissed her angrily. She spread her legs to make room for him and Mark quickly insinuated himself into her anatomy.  
Lexie cried softly when he touched her soaked panties and Mark couldn't help but thrust his tongue in her mouth.  
As he kissed her, hardly, hungrily and deeply, Lexie felt goosebumps fleshing across her body.  
Then he knelt down and Lexie frowned and widened her eyes.  
" I'm not asking you to marry me, don't worry." he smirked, sliding her panties along her legs and then tossing them over his shoulders.  
He gently kissed one of her ankle and then he took a bit of cake with his left hand, trailing her leg up to her groin.  
Lexie gasped, as he sucked the chocolate from her ankle before going up to her inner thigh. There he slowly licked and nibbled her smooth flesh and Lexie dug her hands in his scalp.  
When his hair tickled her wet entry Lexie tossed her head back and whimpered.  
" I love tasting you. All parts of you." Mark said huskily, moving his lips closer to her folds and smelling her scent.  
Lexie spread her legs wider and he smirked before burying his tongue into her pussy.  
Lexie moaned and cried, feeling her nerves flutter away.  
" Oh, fuck!" Lexie swore when Mark licked her clit. He almost laughed, Lexie never swore, but during sex her mouth definitely became dirtier.  
Mark dug his hands in her ass in order to push her closer to his face. He gave her butt a quick squeeze, as his tongue was exploring her and his nose nudged against her clit.  
" Har-harder..." she managed to say, " Mark, I want you. I truly want you. Please."  
She never had to beg, so Mark gave her clit a last lick before standing up between her legs.  
Seeing she was painting, almost worn out, Mark kissed her forehead and then he positioned himself in front of her soaked entry, the tip of his already hard cock rubbing her lips.  
" Don't stop." Lexie whispered, tightened her thighs around his hips and pushing herself against him.  
Mark couldn't help but thrusting forward and, suddenly, he was inside her.  
He didn't move, feeling how her walls were stretching and pulsating around his cock. He could truly live inside her.  
" I can't live without you." he grunted.  
Lexie gasped and closed her eyes shut as he started thrusting, arching her back.  
" You don't, oh, right there!, have to." she moaned as he reached the right spot inside her.  
Mark pressed wet and open-mouthed kisses on the smooth and delicate skin of her neck, speeding his pace.  
Lexie cried and he knew she was close.  
" Lex, look at me." Mark ordered and she opened her eyes, smiling faintly.  
" You should marry me." he blurted.  
" My... Mark!" Lexie widened her eyes: " You can't ask me, now!"  
" Why?" Mark dug his hands in her ass, pulling her closer to him and stuffing her completely.  
" Because-", she dug her nails into his shoulders, " Because, my answer will be obviously biased!"  
He reached her clit with his hand and started rubbing it.  
" I want my mind to think clearly when you'll propose to me." she explained, holding her breath.  
Mark felt her orgasm build as her inner muscles squeezed around him.  
" Marry me." he repeated, dug his face in the crook of her neck.  
At the same time she opened her mouth in a long and loud cry as she passed out because of the strong and powerful orgasm he had just given her: " Yes. Oh, Yes!"  
He smirked and Lexie smiled back faintly and she tightened around his cock, throbbing frantically.  
He didn't lasted so much longer and after a dozen of deep and hard thrusts he came too.  
Mark snuggled up to her, plunging his face between her breasts as she gently stroked his hair, still panting and shivering.  
He kissed her cleavage, speaking against her skin: " So, you only have to fix the date."  
Lexie frowned: " What?"  
Mark raised up his eyebrows, really amused: " I proposed to you. You said yes. We're getting married. So, fix the date."  
" Are you kidding me?" she shook her head while he was pulling out his softening and glistening cock.  
" I've never said yes." Lexie replied.  
" Yes, oh, yes, yes!" Mark cried in a high and shrill voice, mocking her. " There was no doubt it was an affirmative answer."  
He picked her up in his arms and Lexie squirmed as he fell onto an armchair, which was near the counter.  
He was too tired for standing up and she sit on his lap.  
" Actually, I wasn't listening to your question. You had just given me an orgasm, you took advantage of me!" she pretended to frown and punched him in his chest.  
" I don't care. You said yes, so you're going to marry me." he explained cockily.  
Lexie rolled her eyes and giggled: " You weren't even on your knees, it couldn't be a serious proposal!"  
" You're wrong, Little Grey! I actually knelt and I remembered you definitely enjoyed it very much." Mark laughed.  
" You are unbelievable." she snorted and he tucked strands of her hair behind her ears.  
Lexie slipped her hands around his neck and they stared into each other's eyes, in silence.  
Mark leaned down to press his forehead on hers.  
" Lexie Grey, do you want to share a surname, a house, some children and a whole life with me? And do you promise me you'll love me, cherish me, spoil me -sexually speaking and not- from this day forward?" Mark slowly declaimed, caressing her back.  
Her eyes got teary and she began laugh beamingly.  
" Yes! Yes! YES!" she shouted, peppering his face with her kisses.  
" This... has... been... the... less... romantic... proposal... in... the... world." she added, smacking her lips against his cheeks, " But the best, ever!"  
Mark pridefully shrugged and then kissed her.


End file.
